Forgotten
by Anemone Frost
Summary: Slightly AU. A 'missing scene' from when Merry and Pippin were captured by the orcs. R/R!*Finished*
1. Default Chapter

****

Disclaimer: Characters used are the property of Tolkien.

Positioning himself to the back of a tree Pippin watched the orcs around him. Merry was next to him, although not as alert. The sickening stench of the orcs filled the air. It had been another long day marching with the whole lot and the heat only increased the awful rank. The heat had nearly gotten to the hobbits as well. There were many times when Pippin had found himself kneeling to help Merry from the ground, suffering from the scorching sun, trying to save his cousin the pain of the whip that often cracked over their heads or at their heels. Now the day had passed bringing the relief of the cool night air. Pippin crawled closer to Merry who was slowly drifting off.

"Merry? Merry are you alright?" Pippin whispered.

"As good as I can be in this dreadful predicament," Merry moaned. "At first I was too hot but now I'm becoming cold. The sweat on my body is beginning to chill from the air."

Pippin tried to unclasp his cloak, his intent wrapping it around Merry, only to receive the horrid reminder that his hands were tied tight. Seeing his cousin shiver in pain formed a lump to form in his throat and he nuzzled against Merry, doing his best to warm him. The hobbit's heads jerked as orcs ahead of them quarreled near the fire.

"Why do you suppose they haven't killed us yet?" Pippin asked.

"I don't know," Merry replied. "I think it has something to do with the Ring Frodo was carrying. Perhaps they think we carry it...."

"I'd hate to think of what they would do to us if we had the Ring," Pippin said, shuddering.

"Pippin," Merry groaned, "think of what they will do to us when they realize we _don't_ have the Ring."

A shiver ran down Pippin's spine as he contemplated the thought. He had heard many horrific stories about the orcs since he was a small child. Dark tales of dismemberment, being prodded with hot pokers, having knives inserted all over the body,....rape. The thought of he or Merry suffering such a fate made a nauseous feeling swirl in the pit of his stomach. His fear only escalated as one of the orcs journeyed from the fire, crouching in front of the two hobbits. For a moment the orc made no movement, only gazing them over.

"You two keep quiet!" it snarled. "If I hear another peep from you two I'll make some pretty scars on your tiny backs! Orders or no orders, you'll keep still!"

Pippin's eyes closed in relief as the orc moved away. When he opened them back up he saw that Merry had slipped off into sleep. Laying his head on his cousin's shoulder he did his best to fall asleep even though there was a nagging feeling in his gut screaming at him not to. He feared to fall asleep. Fear of what may happen if he fell asleep, letting his guard down. Fear of what he may wake up to. Nonetheless, he drifted off into a restless slumber faintly hearing the orcs in the background.

"Why can't we have a bit of fun?" one asked.

"You know why!" snapped another voice. "We have orders! We must obey our orders!"

"You're one to talk!" growled another. "I say as long as it doesn't kill them do it! I say we have a little fun!"

"Why not? The rest of the group will be off scouring the area for spies...it would be easy to sneak in a bit of play then....."

"Fine, do what you want," a reluctant voice said. "But be warned! If any one of them is killed it will be our necks! Take one and only one! I'll watch the other one. Remember, keep it quick and simple! If Ugluk catches us we all suffer dearly!"

Pippin didn't know how long he slept but he woke to something rough nudging him in the side. His eyes shot open and he saw two dark shapes hovering over Merry. One of the orcs had taken hold of his feet while the other struggled to maintain a good grasp on his shoulders. The hobbit was thrashing about violently, trying to escape the orcs strong hold. With a cry Pippin leaped into the air and rammed into one of the orc's feet. The orc howled in shock and toppled to the ground, losing his hold on Merry. The hobbit tried to scramble to his feet but another orc from behind swept his feet from underneath, sending him crashing to the ground.

"I warned you, you filthy maggot!" it spat.

He could only look on helplessly as he saw the two orcs carry Merry into the woods, who was still struggling for dear life. Tears came to his eyes due not only to what Merry was likely to suffer but from the orc behind him also. The whip had been uncoiled and now it struck at his flesh with ferocity that he never knew existed. The pain was so unbearable that a black haze began to cloud his eyes. As he slipped off he could hear a familiar, faint cry coming from the grove of trees.

***

A throbbing ach was the first thing Pippin felt as he slowly woke. His gaze met the rising light of morning and he hesitantly shifted to his side. Once he did he almost sobbed in joy. Merry was back at his side and wide awake.

"Oh Merry thank goodness!" Pippin cried, forgetting where he was.

"Pippin, keep it down," Merry hissed.

Pippin was so grateful to see his cousin safe he ignored the harsh tone. He then took the time to look Merry over, gazing for any noticeable wounds but none were found. Everything was intact on him, skin and clothing. However, Pippin couldn't shake off a lingering doubt that something was wrong.

"What happened last night?" Pippin inquired. "What did the orcs do to you?!"

"Keep it down or we'll be in hot water," Merry snapped again. "Nothing, ok. The orcs took me into the woods and questioned me. Nothing more happened."

A frown formed on Pippin's face. "Please, Merry, do not lie to me. I know for a fact that orcs would not take you into the woods and question you without causing some form of harm. Please, tell me what happened."

"I already told you," Merry said, averting his eyes from Pippin's gaze. "They questioned me and that was it. It is you I am more worried about. There are nasty slash marks on your back. Turn around so I can clean them."

"How..." Pippin tried to say.

"Shh, one of the orcs threw a rag at me," Merry answered. "It's not the most decent thing on Middle Earth.....but it may manage to keep your wounds from becoming infected. Now, turn around."

Obediently, Pippin turned and allowed Merry to place the rag on his back. He stifled a cry as the cool cloth grazed across his tender wounds. The throbbing pain spread all over heading into his wrists that swelled from the rope which was bound too tightly. Groaning, he rubbed his hands over his face wiping away the tears that welded in his eyes. Merry gently moved the rag over Pippin's back, attempting to lessen the hobbit's discomfort, and Pippin was grateful for it.

"Well, I think we're going to have to get you a new shirt," Merry chuckled, trying to lighten their hearts. "After all, we can't have you walking around with bloodstains all......" His attitude suddenly changed. "I'm sorry, it was foolish of me to make humor of this."

"No, no, Merry it is alright," Pippin chuckled. "It's been so long since I have heard you laugh.....it feels good to hear it."

A silence passed over the two, until Pippin spoke up once again.

"Why didn't you cry out for help last night Merry?" Pippin asked. "I mean, I never would have known you were being carried off if it wasn't for that orc bumping into me."

"Because this is way," Merry said, referring to his back. "At the time they were only interested in me so I thought you might be sparred. I didn't want you to get hurt Pippin and so I fought with my mind to keep still but I panicked when the two came at me. I became so frightened when the two began to lift me up. I saw the look in their eyes. That look, that look. Those eyes were filled with such hate but there was something else in them. I could see what they had planned for me....and I panicked. I fought with them and it ended with you waking up. My cowardly act has cost you dearly. I'm sorry Pippin....I didn't mean for you to get hurt....I'm sorry...." A racking sob rose in his throat.

At that Pippin spun around to face his cousin. How he longed to hold him but with his wrists tied he could only nuzzle against Merry's neck. Merry lowered his head as tears flooded down his cheeks. 

"Shh, Merry," Pippin whispered. "We might as well face it; sooner or later one of them would have tested their whip on my back. It certainly wasn't your doing with what happened."

"Those slash marks are deep...they'll leave scars," Merry cried.

"I think your scars will deeper than mine, Merry," Pippin solemnly said.

Merry gazed at him in bewilderment and then broke down burying his face in Pippin's shoulder. Pippin rubbed his head against Merry, slowly rocking him and quietly soothing him. 

"It's alright Merry, it's alright," Pippin said, kissing Merry's brow. "I love you cousin. Shh, everything will be alright...."

"No, it is not alright," Merry sobbed. "Pippin, there is no hope left for us....."

"Merry, don't speak such things!" Pippin cried, overwhelmed in shock. "There is hope for us yet. Someone will come for us."

"Who? Who will come to our aid Pippin?" Merry asked. "Strider? Gimili? Legolas? They are probably with Frodo heading toward Mordor!"

"I know them and they would not desert us!" Pippin countered. "They would not leave us to torment and death. I know someone, whether it be Strider, Gimili, or Legolas, will come to our rescue. We will not be forgotten."

"I'm sorry Pippin," Merry sobbed. "I just want to be away from this place and these orcs! I want to be able to sleep and not have to worry of what may transpire!" His head lowered even more. "I want to be home in the Shire again! I....I...wish I had never come along on this journey!"

"Shh, I know cousin, I know," Pippin sighed. "Why don't you rest on me for a bit? You have not gotten enough sleep in the past several days. Just sit back and relax on me. I will stay awake....and no matter what may happen I want you to know that......"

"I know Pippin," Merry interrupted. "I know."

The rest of the morning they remained nestled together in the midst of the orcs. They knew not what was lying in wait for them but they had each other and that would be enough to help them bear the long days ahead.

More to follow.


	2. Water

****

Warnings: Minor violence and mentions of rape. If that doesn't appeal to you then please hit the back button.

Time had passed since the breaking of the fellowship but Merry and Pippin knew not of how much went by. Both had been marching for what felt like weeks, rarely savoring the occasion of a rest period. The two had gone miles without food and drink. The lack of sustenance was gnawing at their bodies, leaving both nearly feeble. There was some comfort, though, but very little. The orcs had moved the troop out of the clearing allowing them to march in the shade of the trees. It was still hot but far better then being marched through the heated rays of the sun. Both were sweating horribly and their damped curls clung to their foreheads while flies buzzed around them. Pippin tried to swat the annoying insects on occasion. However, it only reminded him that his hands were tied. Whips cracked at his heels forcing him to pick up his pace. Merry was falling slightly behind.

"Merry," Pippin whispered, "you have to quicken your pace. If you begin to fall too far behind the orcs will use the whips on you. Please, walk faster. I know you must be weak but you have to keep up. If they beat you any more today it will only weaken you further."

"I can't do it Pippin," Merry whined. "I'm so hungry and so tired." His face reddened. "My back and rear hurt also."

"I know, Merry, I know," Pippin said. "There will be a moment for rest, I'm sure of it. Even the orcs can't march forever. The heat is probably wearing them down too."

"Quiet maggot!" an orc spat, cuffing Pippin. "Keep still and standing! We stop for a moment, so savor it while you two still can."

The hobbits glared ahead at the front of the line. Orcs were lingering around and growling about something ahead of them. Pippin saw Merry's eyes widen with fear. Pippin looked back ahead and saw what had frightened Merry. There were gaps in between the orcs and he could make out the rippling of water. The troop had come across a pond. He could tell the orcs were discussing something but he couldn't make them out. The leader suddenly snarled and the troop began to move again. The two hobbits were struck with fear and found themselves glued to the spot. That problem was remedied as orcs began to shove them along. Closer and closer they moved to the water's edge. The water rippled near their feet and finally drove against their bare skin. Pippin was the first to break.

"Please, we can't swim!" he wailed. "You can't force us in there! We'll both drown!"

"Pippin!" Merry cried in despair.

One of the orcs smirked down at them. "Is that so, little one? Olik, it seems the halflings don't know how to swim. Such a pity, isn't it?"

"Quite," Olik chuckled. "Perhaps we should give them swimming lessons. How do you suppose we do that?"

"Well, let's just see what happens when we keep them marching through the pond," Hurlick said. "That should be interesting enough."

The two orcs smacked at both the hobbit's backs with their sharp claws. Pippin squeaked at the searing pain on his back. Another smack of jagged claws crashed on his back causing him to practically leap into the water. Merry was close behind, near tears as well. The pond water was murky, bitter cold, and smelled rancid. Though the hobbits were barely in the pond the level of water was all ready up to their knees. The orcs around them sloshed by, spraying water all over the poor hobbits. By this time the water was up to the chests and slowly rose higher and higher. Pippin's heart was pounding. Not only could he feel it thudding against his chest but he could also hear it ringing in his ears. He glanced over at Merry who seemed to be in the same state. Perspiration was sliding down his crimson face and neck. He wanted to speak but one of the orcs grasped the back of his neck.

"How are you handling this, little one?" The look Merry shot the creature as it groped at his cousin caused the creature to laugh cruelly. "It looks as if your friend here doesn't like it all to well when you're touched."

"Leave him alone," Merry snapped.

"Did you hear that Olik?" Hurlick asked. "One of the wretched things mouthed off to me. Lucky for you Ugluk is present so we'll have to teach you to hold your tongue when in private. In the mean time, I think this one needs to be taught to float."

"No! You'll kill me!" Pippin screamed, attempting to run away. The claw wrapped around his neck prevented him from getting far and only succeeded in strangling himself. "Let me go you foul creature! If you push me into the water I'll drown!"

"Don't worry little one, you won't drown," Hurlick chuckled. "Olik and I have some fun planned for you later, young one. Perhaps you'll even enjoy it."

The urak shoved Pippin forward and the hobbit came close to falling into the water. Merry yelled and tried to rush to his cousin's aid but another urak took hold of him and hauled the squirming mass over its shoulder. Hurlick entwined his claw in Pippin's curls and yanked hard, pulling the head back. Pippin was enforced to gaze into the orc's ugly yellow eyes. It's gnarled face curled in a disgusting smile.

"Are you thirsty, halfling?" Hurlick asked. "I can remedy that."

Still holding Pippin by the hair, the orc slammed him into the water. Pippin's body floated for a mere second before Hurlick shoved him deeper into the water. Soon, the hobbit's entire body disappeared in the murky haze. Merry was thrashing and screaming violently enough that the entire troop of uraks had stopped to view the commotion. Hurlick was chuckling as Pippin's arms shot out of the water flaying madly. His head was still buried beneath the depths of water. Tears were streaming down Merry's face as he watched his cousin's desperate struggles.

"Please, let him up you're killing him!" Merry sobbed. "Let him go! I'll do anything you want just leave my cousin alone!"

"Why would I do such a thing like that?" Hurlick sneered. "I enjoy watching his meager attempts at resisting me. Besides, a little water down his throat won't kill him."

Merry could only wail in response. It had been nearly a minute since Pippin had been forced into the under the water. Minor joy entered his heart as Ugluk came rushing over to the scene. His joy was replaced with fear as Ugluk rammed into the other urak. Concern for Pippin's safety ran through his mind. The two uraks were fighting viscously over Pippin's hunched form in the water. The two locked in battle, each rolling in the water, slashing and biting at any visible flesh in sight. Merry gazed about the water trying to catch sight of his cousin. A slight smile formed as he saw Pippin dragged from the water by another Urak who slumped the unconscious hobbit over it's shoulders. Scarlet liquid stained the water as one of the orcs fell. Ugluk rose triumphantly over Hurlick's deceased form.

"This is the fate for those who _play _with any of the halflings," Ugluk snarled. "Let them be!"

The troop began to wade through again. Merry was turned away from Pippin, unable to access the other hobbit's condition. When the uraks finally reached the other side Pippin was dumped from the shoulders of the orc and landed face first into the dirt. The same happened to Merry but he was unfortunate enough to land face first into the edge of the water. Due to his bindings and the rising panic he found himself unable to turn on his back. While he was gagging the on the awful water the urak above him dug his claws into his ankle and began to drag him out. Merry shriek rang throughout the trees as the nails pierced his flesh. The orc growled and flung him toward Pippin's form. Merry eagerly crawled toward the hobbit as he gained back his senses. Pippin was deathly still and pallid to match it. His breaths were shallow.

"Pippin? Pippin are you all right?" Merry asked.

Pippin gurgled and opened his eyes. "Merry? I don't feel so well. I'm cold and....."

The hobbit never finished. He turned his head to the side and began to vomit all the water that had drained into his lungs. Merry rubbed his bound hands across Pippin's back trying to relax him.

"Any better?" Merry asked.

"So tired," Pippin murmured. "I want to sleep."

Merry tried to embrace his cousin but was knocked aside by Orlick. "Up with you! We march now!"

"How can you force us to march?!" Merry yelled. "Look at him! He isn't capable of walking! He's far too weak from what one of your cronies did to him. Look at him!"

The urak snarled and barked an order to a nearby urak that Merry couldn't understand. Pippin groaned in agony as the orc roughly picked him off the ground. Pippin was carried off in the troop movement and Merry tried to fight his way through the mass to stay by his side. Merry saw his cousin mouthing his name. He tried to quicken his pace, limping on his wounded ankle, but a hand grabbed him by the shoulder and yanked him away from his cousin. Merry's eyes widened as he saw Olik's face leering at him.

"Where do you think you're going, eh?" he spat. "No, you're staying right by my side maggot and not leaving my sight for a second. It's because of you Hurlick is dead. If only you had kept your mouth shut and not put up such a scene! We were only having a bit of fun but that was all demolished by you!" An evil glint flickered in his dark eyes. "You'll pay for this later. When everyone else has fallen asleep, when all the lookouts are distracted, I'll cart you off into the woods, and finish what I should have done last night! But not before I savor you slightly more. I'll have you all to myself tonight." The urak licked the side of Merry's face nearly causing him to retch. "Such enjoyment you and I will have. At least you have something to look forward to, eh?"

Merry closed his eyes as the orc hauled him off the ground. Not caring if any of the miserable creatures saw him, he wept.

More to follow.


	3. Nightfall

****

Warnings: Talks of rape and a bit more violent.

Merry woke to being crashed against the ground while his face was rammed into a stump. He gave a short cry as his nose snapped on impact. The urak above him growled and forced his head back to gain a better view of the wound. The creature used its leathery tongue to lap at the blood flowing from the nostrils, which only enticed Merry to cringe in revolution. When the urak had gotten its fill it threw Merry aside and went to sit near the growing campfire. Beside him, Merry found Pippin's moaning form. The hobbit's eyes opened from time to time but always clenched shut from pain. Merry crawled over to his cousin.

"Pippin, Pippin are you awake?" Merry asked.

"Yes, but I wish I weren't," Pippin grunted. "It pains me to breathe and my throat is raw not to mention the abominable headache I have. Damn the orcs and that blasted pond. I suppose it was my fault though. I shouldn't have said anything about how we couldn't swim."

"Nonsense," Merry snapped. "One way or another it would have gotten out in the open. It was only a matter of time before we came across a body of water. Although I hate saying it, I'm glad to have Ugluk around. He's the only one that cares to keep us alive and safe as possible. Thank goodness he follows orders."

"Yes, but for how long Merry?" Pippin coughed. "I can see that it's getting harder and harder for Ugluk to keep his troop in line, so I know you must see it as well. One of these days he's going to get into another dispute over us and I fear that he will eventually lose. I can tell on the other urak's faces. Once they admired him, their leader, but now they scorn him because he won't let them have their way with us. Sooner or later, they will all rise up against him. I guess it doesn't really matter though. It seems several of them have gone behind his back, especially with what happened to you."

"I'd rather not discuss that Pippin," Merry growled.

"Why won't you talk to me?" Pippin murmured. "I will love you no less if something dreadful or a vile act has taken place. Please, tell me. Why won't you admit what happened that night?"

"Nothing happened that night!" Merry snapped. "They took me into the woods and questioned me! That is all that happened! Nothing more, nothing less! Now I would advise that you keep your tongue shut over this matter Peregrin Took!" Pippin shrunk in size and tears welded in his eyes, threatening to seep down his cheeks. "Oh, Pippin, forgive me. I did not mean to snap at you, dear cousin. I'm sorry. It's been so stressful for me. In the past few days I have been overwhelmed with anxiety for your safety as well as mine. What happened today didn't help my nerves any. I'm making a promise to you Pippin, under no circumstances will I allow any of those brutes to wander off with you in the woods. I will not tolerate you going through the same nightmare. You're much too young to be ruined, like I am." He sighed. "Right now I'm just angry, frightened, and tired, so tired. Forgive me."

"I understand Merry," Pippin soothed. "It has been a strain on both us. Let us hope the vile things will let us sleep tonight. I suppose the only good thing that came out of this situation is the fact that I'm not thirsty anymore."

Merry laughed. "Fool of a Took! Perhaps your urge for drink is satiated now but I can predict within the next few hours you'll be begging for more."

Pippin smiled. "It makes me feel at ease when you laugh, Merry. My only fear out of this is that you'll forget to laugh and enjoy life. I don't want you turning dark and empty like those disgusting orcs."

"And I won't, dear Pippin," Merry said, "as long as I have you by my side. You are the only strength I have left. Without you, I would have given up on life in the past days. With you here, it gives me a purpose to hold on, to protect you. I will hold true to my word, Pippin. Nothing evil shall befall you. Over my dead body will those uraks harm you as they did me."

"Don't say such things!" Pippin gasped. "I don't like hearing about death nor having your name mixed up in it! Make a promise to me, Merry. Promise me that you will do nothing foolish tonight."

"All right, Pippin," Merry said. "I will do nothing that I see as foolish."

"I'm---" Pippin never finished.

"Well, look who is finally up!" Olik chirped, bending toward the hobbit. "Say, young one, you must be freezing over here in the dark. Perhaps you should come sit by the fire with us and warm yourself up a bit. If that doesn't work for you, one of us can always heat you up."

The uraks near the fire clapped and cheered at the urak. Olik extended his hand to run it across Pippin's cheek but just as he was about to make contact Merry shot up from the ground and snapped his white teeth at the urak. Olik fell back in shock at the boldness of the hobbit.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Olik hissed, his voice wavered.

"You keep your filthy claws off my cousin!" Merry yelled. "God help me I'll kill you if you even gaze upon him in the wrong manner!"

A smirk formed on the uraks lips. "Ah, I see how it is now." He turned and laughed over at the other uraks. "The little halfling doesn't want me to touch his adorable cousin! Hm, I think he's jealous of all the attention the young one has been receiving." The other uraks hooted. "Well, on any other day I would gladly take you instead but I believe it's about time the younger one got a taste of experience as you have." Olik sneered at Merry's enraged face. "Oh, don't tell me you haven't told him? You haven't, have you? Now, where's the politeness in that? I thought all relatives shared their secrets with one another." He turned to face Pippin. "I think you all ready know what transpired that night but I'll go ahead and tell you anyway. More fun for all of us that way."

"You dare speak with your leader present?" Merry inquired. "He'll have your head if he finds out you have harmed me. The two of us were to remain unspoiled, remember?"

"That is very true," Olik nodded. "But I'm afraid that our glorious leader, Ugluk, is not present. You see, he's gone off with a group of scouts and has left me in charge. Now the fun shall begin." He turned back to Pippin. "Do you want to hear what happened that night?" Pippin shook his head, close to crying. "Too bad. You'll listen to what I have to say whether you like it or not. A group of us ravaged your sweet, innocent cousin that night. We would have turned to you but, unfortunately, you were putting up too much of a fight and Rolish was having such a joyous time whipping you. Anyway, I'll never forget the look on your cousin's face when we stripped him of his clothing. His face was so beat red it looked as if he were bleeding. He tried to be modest, tried to cover himself up, but Hurlick and I wouldn't allow it. After all, why hide such a beautiful, perfect form. Each of us took turns with him while one of us held him down face first in the dirt. His crying and begging for mercy was like music to our ears. His voice sounds so wondrous when tainted with the echoes of pain. I remember clearly though, the entire night was not devoted to making him suffer from agony. Oh, no, we soon made him suffer a more delightful agony. I can recall him moaning in sheer pleasure as we touched him. Hm, it looked so magnificent. Him writhing beneath us with tears streaming down his face while his soft curls stained with sweat. It makes me wonder what delightful noises I can elicit from you. Yes, maybe it's time I took you for a little stroll in the woods. What would you say to that?"

Pippin cringed at the sight of the urak hovering over him. He shook his head and sobbed with a pitiful voice. "Don't touch me. Leave me alone, please."

"Oh, but I don't think I can do that nor the rest in this group," Olik chuckled. He griped Pippin painfully by the curls and faced Merry. "When I'm done with him the others shall have their turn as well. I think he'll enjoy being our little whore, unlike you."

Merry's face flushed furiously and his eyes gleamed with untamed hatred. "I'll die before I let you touch him! You've all ready defiled me, you won't defile him!"

With that said Merry lunged forward and sank his sharp teeth into Olik's arm. The urak howled and released his hold on Pippin's hair. The hobbit fell back in shock as he watched his cousin fight with the orc.

"Merry no you'll be killed!" Pippin screamed.

The other hobbit failed to hear his cousin's words. He was too caught up with this previous arrangement. His teeth remained imbedded in the Olik's flesh even when he began to pound on viscously on his head, hard enough that there was a cracking sound echoing through the woods. On the third blow Merry was forced to relinquish his grip and he fell to the ground with the urak staring menacingly at him. Merry rolled to the side barely missing Olik's slamming foot. The hobbit stood from the ground and, so infuriated and streaming with adrenaline from the fear of his cousin's well being, broke the bonds that held his wrists together. Snarling he darted toward Olik and reached for the urak's dagger on his belt line. The urak entangled its claws into Merry's shoulders, trying to shove him to the ground, but failed to budge the hobbit. Merry took hold of the dagger and attempted to pull it free. Olik caught on to Merry's plan and dug its claws into the hobbit's wrist. Merry cried out in pain but continued to tug the knife from the urak's belt. Olik's fist rammed into the side of Merry's jaw and the hobbit went tumbling back from the force. However, in doing so, the dagger was pulled free from the urak's waistline and toppled to the ground behind Merry. Merry gazed up at Olik, blood streaming down his chin, while occasionally eying the dagger from behind.

"You filthy little maggot!" Olik spat. "You'll pay dearly for this and I fear that your precious cousin shall have to suffer the consequences as well. Once I'm done strangling and gutting the life out of you I'll take him to the back of the woods and screw him to death despite Saruman's orders!"

The urak leapt into the air, intent on bringing his bearing weight down upon the hobbit. Merry turned, grabbed the knife, and rolled on his back placing the butt end of the dagger into his belly and pointing the sharpened tip at Olik. By the time the urak saw the gleaming metal it was too late. He let out a wretched yowl as he impaled himself on the steel. Unfortunately, Merry was also screeching in agony. The butt end of the dagger was digging into his stomach from Olik's massive weight.

"I'll be damned," Olik muttered, blood dribbling from his mouth. "You clever little bastard."

The urak began to drift away but not before he pierced Merry's shoulder with his deadly teeth. Once Olik was still the other uraks from the camp moved and drew his body off of Merry's. The hobbit was panting in pain and giant bruise was begging to form on his lower abdomen from the dagger. Pippin sniffled and crawled over to his heaving form. He kissed Merry on the check and wept.

"You foolish, idiotic hobbit!" Pippin wailed. "You promised me! You promised you wouldn't do anything stupid! You swore to me!"

Merry turned his head and smiled at Pippin with red stained teeth. "Saving your life doesn't count as stupid, Pippin."

"My life wasn't in danger," Pippin cried. "He only wanted to...to..."

"Perhaps it wouldn't have killed you physically, Pippin," Merry muttered, "but it would have destroyed you mentally. I couldn't allow it to happen to you. I may come out of this journey a mental wreck but I'll be damned if I'll sit by and watch the same thing happen to you." Merry yawned. "I'm tired. I think I'll go to sleep now."

"No, no, no!" Pippin screamed. "You can't fall asleep with injuries such as this you may never wake back up!" Merry was dozing. "Please, stay awake for me Merry. Just until dawn. Stay with me."

"I'm not going anywhere Pippin," Merry sighed. "You can depend on that."

More to follow.


	4. Escape Plan?

****

Warnings: Mild language and suggestive themes.

Pippin's head jerked back and forth with concern. At one moment he was watching his cousin slip in and out of consciousness while at another time he was watching the orcs in the distance. Ever since Merry's outburst the group had huddled by the fire and spoke in a tongue he couldn't understand. Occasionally, one or two would glare back at them and grunt. Olik's body was still near the two hobbits and had begun to emit a foul odor. Merry's moan brought Pippin's gaze back over to him. The hobbit was wide awake now but breathing hard.

"Pippin, please, sit me up," Merry coughed. "I fear that I may be choking on my own blood from that dreadful blow Olik delivered to my jaw."

"Yes, Merry," Pippin replied. The hobbit did his best to lift his cousin but with his bound wrists the task was more difficult then it appeared. He succeeded in placing Merry roughly against a tree stump, lightly banging the hobbit's head on the bark. "Oh, Merry I'm so sorry! It's these damned ropes! With my wrists tied together I can't do anything right! Forgive my clumsiness."

Merry chuckled. "Don't worry about it. I understand. I can breathe a lot easier now. Thank you Pippin." He glared at the orc's fallen figure. "I wish they would move that blasted Olik! The smell is making me nauseous!"

"Quiet Merry," Pippin whispered. "I would advise that you not talk about Olik in such a way at this moment. I think your previous actions have upset them. They're planning something but I don't know what. They keep speaking in a different language."

"I could care less right now Pippin," Merry growled. "I hate that disgusting creature!"

"Be silent!" a voice roared. Both hobbits shivered in fear as one of the uraks stormed over to them. "You should learn to respect the dead or do you need to be taught a lesson as a reminder? Then again, you have suffered much this night. Any further beating could kill you but that doesn't mean we can't turn to the other halfling." Merry became silent. "As I thought. Now, hold still or you'll make this worse then it's going to be."

The urak wrapped its claw around Merry's throat and pulled a jug from its waist belt. Pippin cried out in shock as the orc rammed the jug into the other hobbit's mouth, forcing a liquid into his mouth. The contents he couldn't chug down streamed along his chin. The fluid was scalding and tasted retched, causing him to clench his eyes shut.

"What are you doing to him?!" Pippin wailed. "Stop, can't you see you're hurting him!"

"Hurting him?" the urak laughed. "Nay, I seriously doubt it's harming him young one. If anything, you should be thanking me. This liquid will help heal his wounds, give him strength, and keep infection from spreading within his body. We can't have him die on us, not with Ugluk still around. Once he passes, well, just about anything is fair game." His smirk sent chills down Pippin's spine. "You're looking a bit frail yourself, young one. Perhaps you need a sip." He placed the tip of the jug near Pippin's lips but he refused to open. "Open your mouth halfling or should I have to entice your cousin's suffering to make you comply?" 

Pippin groaned in defeat and allowed the tip to be inserted into his mouth. When the horrible liquid first touched his tongue he fought the urge to gag. The urak above him chuckled and grunted toward his comrades. They, in turn, laughed and pointed among quiet whispers. The hobbit felt his cheeks flush with humiliation. He knew why they were laughing. He knew what vile joke they were repeating over and over. Momentarily, he glared up at the urak's face and his eyes widened at the glint shining back at him from the firelight. The look he was receiving frightened him and he glanced over at his cousin who was fighting for breath, obviously catching on to the urak's intentions. Merry shifted in his seat and tried to rise but so weak that he fell back, growling in frustration. To Pippin's relief the jug was removed from his mouth and he choked down the final contents.

"You do that well little one," the urak said. "Tell me, what else can you do with that talented mouth of yours?" 

"You leave him be!" Merry snapped. "If you want something to play with then use me! I'll be more then compliant to your wishes!"

"Well, that's the thing," the orc sighed. "You're so willingly. The only reason you were taken that night was because you fought. You see, now that you're so willingly it just takes the fun right out it. We all know that this one is innocent in the ways of....certain experiences. You've been ruined and therefore are useless to us. It's time to move on to better things. But don't worry we'll find something to do with you. We could always use a new pincushion or dartboard; anything will just about please us."

The urak rose from the ground and walked back over to the others who were heaving with hysterical laughter. Merry shook his head and bit down on his lip. Pippin was violently shaking and fighting back tears from the urak's conversation. Merry crawled toward his cousin, pressing against him softly.

"I can't take this Merry," Pippin whimpered. "I'm so frightened of what they'll do to me that every time one of them comes near I feel as if I'll have a heart attack. I never took what they said as serious before but now I don't know what to believe."

"Don't let what they say get to you Pippin," Merry said. "I doubt they'll do anything more tonight. With Ugluk still around they'll have....."

Merry caught a glimpse of movement in the camp. The scouting party had returned and one of them was carrying a head in its claws. The urak paused in the center of the group and then let out deafening roar before thrusting the decapitated head into the air by its hair. At that moment Merry could feel all the color and heat drain from his face. The bloodied mess the urak carried was Ugluk's head.

"What is it Merry?" Pippin asked.

"Nothing, never you mind," Merry said, trying to keep his cousin from looking. "Keep your eyes on me Pippin."

However, it was too late. Pippin caught a glimpse of the wretched sight and instantly his chest heaved. He looked into Merry's eyes.

"We're going to die, aren't we?" Pippin asked, his eyes starting to water.

Merry opened his mouth and attempted to speak but the words couldn't come out. His eyes became downcast. He couldn't bring himself to lie to his cousin about the current situation. In front of them the uraks howled triumphantly. Merry watched the commotion and his face hardened. He wasn't about to sit by and wait for impending doom. 

"Pippin, tonight we are going to escape," Merry whispered.

"How are we going to accomplish that?" Pippin asked. "They'll be watching over us like hawks and if we make a wrong move we'll suffer dearly for it." 

"No, I think their state of mind will be a bit altered tonight," Merry said. "Look at them. They're all ready breaking out the rum jars. Before long they'll be drunk off their butts and won't realize what the hell is going on. Look, they're all gathering around the fire. Thank goodness, their stupidity is finally coming in handy. I wouldn't worry Pippin. I think we're going to be all right."

"For once, Merry, I have to agree," Pippin replied, smiling. "We may actually get away." He frowned. "But where are we supposed to go? There's nothing but woods for miles and no signs of any civilization. How can we survive out there?"

"We'll worry about that when the time comes," Merry answered. "For now let's concentrate on getting away from this mess before concerning over another."

"What should we do in the mean time?" Pippin asked.

Merry glanced down at his hands and grinned erratically. "Pippin, by golly, my hands are still untied. I can't believe they missed it. I can't believe I missed it. The fools must still think I'm weak from my wounds but that liquid has finally kicked in." He gazed about the earth. "Look, even the knife is still imbedded in Olik's body. I can grab the knife and cut you free of those restraints." He cautiously crawled toward the urak's body, glancing every now and then to make sure no one had caught view of him. Grunting and plugging his nose he yanked the dagger from the body and headed back to Pippin. "Hold still while I---"

"Hey, bring one of the halflings over to the fire," an orc yelled, all ready affected by the beverage. "Let's have a little fun."

"Which one?" another yelled. "The old one or the young one?"

"The young one of course!" another sounded. "The older one is a used toy. Nothing but fodder now. It's about time we broke the other one in. If we tire of him, which I doubt, then we can bring the older one over!"

"What if the older one puts up a fight?" another said. 

"Please, I doubt that weak mouse will put up much of fight after what he endured this night. Now, I don't think I'll mind too much if the other one puts up a fight. Much more exciting that way! I think the young one will make the perfect slave. Perhaps when we return to Isenguard we can have a leash and collar made especially for him. Imagine, a halfling being led around by a leash!"

The orcs howled with laughter. The two hobbits froze in fear from the conversation. Merry looked over at his cousin who was staring back at the campfire. He gazed up to see an orc coming toward them, trailing near Pippin and extending his arm to grab the hobbit's ankle.

More to follow. 


	5. Escape

Pippin gave a screeching cry as he was dragged into the air by his ankle. Merry tired to come to his aid but the urak kicked him in the face, which sent the poor hobbit sprawling. However, with the urak in its drunken state, the force from the movement sent the urak sprawling. His head struck a nearby rock and he moved no more. Unfortunately, poor Pippin was also taken down with the orc. He was sent wheeling into the air before he crashed headfirst to the ground. His body bent oddly, nearly snapping his neck, and collapsed to the floor, listless. Merry regained his composure and scurried over to his fallen cousin. The hobbit was breathing but he wouldn't respond to Merry's shaking. He could sense the other uraks looking in his direction, becoming impatient with their comrade's absence. One of the uraks stood and slightly stumbled over the other roaring uraks. Merry gazed down at Pippin pitifully.

"Pippin, please, get up lad!" he wailed. "This is our only chance for escape we'll probably ever get. Move, talk, do something!" Pippin didn't respond. "I suppose this will have to be done the hard way."

"Where are the young one and Wurpig for that matter?" a urak asked.

"I don't know," another said. "Perhaps he's trying to have a little private fun with the halfling."

"That's not fair to the rest of us," a different one growled. "That type of thing should be a group activity so all of us can enjoy."

"Fine, I'll go check on them," one hissed.

The hobbit took the other's arms and slowly lifted him up. Merry hauled the Pippin over his shoulders and walked toward the grove of trees. The extra weight on his body, and his injuries, made him falter and nearly collapse but he pushed on. In the distance he could hear the howling of the uraks. Their departure had been detected. It wouldn't be long until a scout would find them. Merry quickened his pace; working up a sweat that drenched his face and the front of his shirt. His footing failed as stepped into a drop off and wound up tumbling down the tiny slope in the ground. Pippin went a few feet ahead of him. When he stopped rolling Merry found himself half emerged in a tiny stream. He rushed forward when he saw Pippin faced down in the streaming water and turned him over. The hobbit stirred.

"Merry, where are we?" Pippin asked. The water stung his eyes and he rubbed at them furiously. "Are we still at the camp?"

"No, were not," Merry answered. "We've managed to elude the uraks but I fear it won't be for long if we keep gawking around here. I can hear them tracking us in the distance. We have to move on, now."

"But I'm so tired Merry," Pippin said. "And....oh...there's a sharp pain in the ankle. I think it may be sprained." He tried to stand but collapsed crying in pain. "I can't stand on it."

"Then I'll help you along," Merry said. He took Pippin's shoulder and helped him to stand. The other hobbit limped along. "There you go, Pip, keep coming. You're doing swell."

The sounds of footsteps approaching caused the two hobbits to jerk and shuffle to a nearby brush. The two hid behind it as two uraks emerged from the shadows. Both stood directly over the brush causing the two to stifle their loud breathing to a small whisper. Sweat was sliding down both their faces. Merry clamped his hand over Pippin's mouth to prevent his moans of agony from reaching the uraks' ears. In the rush to hide the poor hobbit was forced to sit in an awkward position, tugging at his twisted ankle. The uraks above them sniffed the air.

"I can smell the halflings," one said. "Their scent is fresh around here. They shouldn't have gotten far from the camp. Gr, this never would have happened if those fools hadn't broke out the ale."

"Nothing we can do now," the other growled. "But I can guarantee that heads will roll once we recapture those two and return. Someone will pay for this mess. Let's move. Those halflings may be small but they can move quickly when they desire to."

The two uraks thudded off and when they couldn't be heard Merry released his hand over Pippin's mouth. Both stood and hopped in the opposite direction the uraks went. For what seemed hours the two hobbits walked through the woods. Overhead they could see the remnants of night beginning to fade with the morning light. The two collapsed by a stump and breathed heavily.

"Well, at least we've escaped from the orcs," Pippin sighed.

"Now, now, don't be getting cocky," Merry said. "We're not out of the woods yet."

"Of course, I can see that," Pippin replied.

"You fool of a Took," Merry chuckled.

The hobbit turned to face his cousin and at that moment many things seemed to happen. There was a roar from behind and Pippin was torn from his arms. The previous uraks by the brush had managed to track them. Pippin was held midair but somehow wiggled out of the uraks hold and started to crawl away. Merry tried to help him but the other urak threw himself on the hobbit, slowly crushing him with the unbearable weight. The orc was suddenly ripped off him and smashed into one of the trees and massive hand twisted its neck like a screw. The creature fell limply to the ground with blood oozing from it frothing mouth. The other urak snarled and rushed forward at the assailant. It too found the same fate, landing next to its dead companion. Merry glanced up to only find a tree hovering over him but it was by far no ordinary tree.

"Hoom, how are you little ones?" the tree asked. "Nasty wounds you both have acquired. Do not fear, I shall tend to everything. I am an Ent and go by the name Treebeard. I have many others but we'll stick to that one for now. Hoom. Who and what may are you, if I may ask? I have never seen such creatures before."

"My name is Meriadoc Brandybuck and this is my cousin Peregrin Took," Merry answered. "We are both hobbits or halflings. We too tend to go by many names."

"Hoom, hobbits you say?" Treebeard asked. "Yes, I think I have heard of your kind before but we'll get into more depth later. I need to tend to your wounds before they fester and infect. Your ankle is looking quite swollen, Pippin. I will carry you both. It seems you two have had quite a rough journey, I can tell by your appearance. The two of you shall be quite safe in my quarters. There you will find food, drink, and all the comforts you have missed in the past few days. Come, let us go."

The Ent took the two hobbits in his arms and strode down the trail. The two cousins stretched out their hands and interlocked. They fell asleep in that manner all the way to the Ent's home. Merry and Pippin had finally found peace, for a time.

End


End file.
